


Весеннее

by SleepSpindles



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepSpindles/pseuds/SleepSpindles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>При моральной поддержке DD. (гамма) и me neither<br/>Без вас я бы забила стопудов.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Весеннее

**Author's Note:**

> При моральной поддержке DD. (гамма) и me neither  
> Без вас я бы забила стопудов.

Артур ненавидел лето в Нью-Йорке, изнуряющую жару и влажность, зиму с ее ветрами, которые выворачивали наизнанку зонты, но осенью и весной он всегда старался задержаться в городе хотя бы на неделю.

\- Артур, извини, что так грубо прерываю твою встречу с прекрасным, но ты фотографируешь эту ветку сакуры уже, - Имс небрежным жестом посмотрел на свои массивные часы, - двадцать минут. В парке деревьев еще много, может, перейдем к следующему?   
Артур бросил на него недовольный взгляд.  
\- Имс, я тебя предупреждал, что гулять со мной скучно, мог бы остаться дома.   
\- Нет, ну что ты, мне очень весело наблюдать, как ты своей навороченной камерой снимаешь с разных сторон один и тот же цветок битых полчаса. Очень занятное зрелище, позволяет сделать так много выводов о тебе.   
\- И каких же? – Артур все-таки позволил увести себя дальше, и они не спеша шли вглубь парка, по усыпанной белоснежными и розовыми лепестками аллее.  
\- Что ты нашел бы общий язык с Сайто. К слову, он на днях предлагал мне работенку - обучать его подсознание защите.   
\- И ты согласился? – Артур присматривал новую жертву для макро-съемки.   
\- Я сказал, что мы подумаем.  
Имс сорвал ярко-зеленый клейкий листочек и принялся катать его в пальцах. Артур замер возле очередного дерева и начал с увлечением нащелкивать кадры.  
\- Мы?   
\- Да, ты как насчет прокатиться в Японию, поучаствовать в фестивалях цветения сакуры, оценить коллекцию фамильных катан мистера Сайто? – Имс огладил взглядом висок Артура с легкими завитками волос. Сегодня он не зачесал волосы по обыкновению, и ветер то и дело их трепал и спутывал.  
\- Но он же пригласил только тебя, разве нет?  
Обнаружив какой-то, видимо, особо уникальный цветок, Артур почти уткнулся объективом в гущу веток.  
\- Милый, я не смогу выдержать в одиночку японские церемонии, тебе придется меня выручить. И я не люблю зеленый чай, просто терпеть его не могу, - Имс проследил глазами ворох лепестков, что неспешно спланировали на макушку Артуру, - А ты будешь заваривать мне кофе…  
\- Мечтай, мечтай, - Артур с тихими щелчками заполнял карту памяти фотоаппарата. – Я буду ходить по музеям и осматривать достопримечательности.  
\- Ходи куда хочешь, главное вари мне по утрам кофе, - Имс осторожно, почти не касаясь, выловил из волос Артура лепесток. – Дорогой, я готов предложить тебе сделку.  
\- Что опять? – Артур закончил с этим деревом и начал рассеянно присматривать другое.   
\- Давай придем к компромиссу. Десять минут ты фотографируешь свои идиотские деревья, хотя я не понимаю, зачем тебе нужно столько одинаковых фото, а потом час я снимаю тебя. Потом снова десять минут сакуру, два часа тебя. Пять минут ветки, три часа тебя.   
\- Не слишком-то равноценно, а? И я не люблю фотографироваться, - Артур взглянул на Имса.  
\- Эй, это компенсация за моральный вред! За то, что я вынужден таскаться по парку и торчать у каждого дерева по полчаса.  
\- Ну, хорошо. А ты умеешь фотографировать?  
\- Проведи мне краткий курс начинающего фотографа, - Имс прижался к Артуру и вдохнул запах его волос.   
\- Хм, - Артур немного отодвинулся, передал Имсу фотоаппарат. – Вот это режим автоматической съемки, тут перевод в ручную, тут поправка экспозиции, тут отключить вспышку…  
Имс с умилением наблюдал за Артуром, который с увлечением касался разных кнопок на камере.   
\- Сладкий, это все, конечно, безумно увлекательно и интересно, но покажи мне одну, повторяю - одну кнопку, на которую нужно нажать, чтобы получить кадр.  
\- Одну? – Артур недоверчиво посмотрел на него, и Имс залюбовался игрой солнца в его золотисто-карих глазах. – Что ты собираешься снимать? Потому что если макро, то я все-таки думаю, нужно накрутить на объектив макро-кольцо…  
\- Артур, я собираюсь снимать тебя и только тебя. И никаких веток! – Имс взъерошил волосы на черной макушке.  
\- Тогда это режим «портрет». Смотреть сюда, нажимать сюда, если будет вспышка, отключать здесь.   
\- Вот так бы сразу, Арти. Все, теперь встань сюда.   
Артур неловко прислонился к дереву, явно не зная, куда девать руки.   
\- Детка, что это за неестественная поза! Выдохни, расслабься, руки сунь в карманы джинсов.  
Артур послушно выполнил указания и напряженно, как в дуло пистолета уставился в объектив. Имс сделал несколько кадров приноравливаясь, поменял настройки, попробовал разные режимы.   
\- Так, отлично. Идем туда, - Имс небрежно махнул рукой в сторону огромного дерева с ветками почти до земли. Артур поднырнул под ветки, собирая на волосы лепестки.  
\- Да, так и стой. Ну, погнали. Не смотри в объектив, смотри мне за спину, так теперь чуть влево, подбородок приподними. У тебя чудесный подбородок, ты знаешь? С такой упрямой ямочкой, целовал бы и целовал. Я сказал, не смотри в объектив. Вот-вот, лучше улыбайся, обожаю, когда ты это делаешь. Давай, нагни к себе вон ту ветку, поглаживай цветы... Теперь проведи пальцами по губам. Да, детка, нежнее, ласкай их.  
\- Имс, у нас съемка для порно-журнала? - Артур насмешливо изогнул бровь.  
\- Закрой рот, точнее чуть-чуть его приоткрой, чтобы обозначить изгиб верхней губы. Так, отлично, целуй их, ты целуешь лепестки. Теперь смотри на меня, легкая загадочная полуулыбка…  
Артур незаметно для себя включился в игру, стал позировать, слушая указания Имса. Под равномерное щелкание фотоаппарата он изобразил загадочную улыбку, затем улыбку маняще-соблазняющую, потом улыбку мечтательную. Они меняли места съемки, переходя от одного дерева к другому, удаляясь от оживленных прогулочных тропинок в малолюдную часть парка.   
\- Так теперь расстегни верхние пуговицы на рубашке, подверни рукава, хочу видеть твои запястья. Расслабься, ты полностью расслаблен, ты гуляешь по парку и мечтаешь… Ветер забирается под твою рубашку и ласкает грудь, твои соски напрягаются…  
Артур закрыл глаза, откидывая голову на шершавый ствол вишни, вдыхая запах цветов. От низкого голоса Имса его дыхание сбилось. Казалось, что Имс трахает его объективом фотоаппарата, глубоко, сильно, полностью забирая контроль, как он делал это всегда.  
\- Хорошо, очень хорошо, сладкий, теперь ты медленно опускаешься на землю, возьми рюкзак и садись на него. Расставь ноги, положи руку на ширинку.   
И Артура накрыло. Незаметно для себя он стал поглаживать сквозь плотную ткань джинсов затвердевший член.  
\- Детка, да, - шепнул Имс, - давай, расстегни штаны, покажи мне его.  
Артур в панике распахнул глаза.  
\- Имс, ты совсем с ума сошел! Мы в публичном месте, если нас увидят, штрафом мы не отделаемся, это уголовное преступление.  
Имс отвел фотоаппарат в сторону и пристально посмотрел на него серыми глазами.  
\- Арти, мы в самой глухой части парка, сидим под чертовой сакурой в зарослях чертовых желтых кустов, даже если рядом пройдет толпа полицейских, что маловероятно, они никак нас не смогут увидеть.   
Артур напряженно оглянулся вокруг, убеждаясь в правоте Имса.   
\- Ну-ка, посмотри на меня, - Имс снова взялся за камеру, - оближи губы, смотри прямо в объектив, давай, как ты умеешь, несгибаемый, суровый сукин сын. А теперь прикрой глаза, откинь голову и улыбнись так, будто ты только что замочил взвод проекций. Ты победил, Артур, ты круче всех. Мой самый красивый, самый сексуальный, как же мне от тебя крышу сносит…  
От слов Имса возбуждение возвращалось, концентрируясь внизу живота. Артур быстро облизал губы и приоткрыл рот. Имс продолжал нащелкивать кадры.   
\- Давай, детка, давай покажи мне твой большой, потрясающе ровный, обрезанный хуй.  
Артур поперхнулся воздухом на выдохе, быстрым движением расстегнул ширинку и вынул член. Со стороны Имса раздался неопределенный хриплый стон.  
\- Рубашку убери, не видно ж ни фига.   
Артур послушно приподнял рубашку и начал обводить большим пальцем влажную от смазки головку.  
\- Давай, родной, подрочи для меня. Как ты это делаешь, когда меня нет, думаешь обо мне, трахаешь себя пальцами…  
Артур вскинул бедра и принялся быстрее водить рукой. Он уже мало что соображал, остался только хриплый голос Имса и острое возбуждение. Щелчки фотокамеры становились все реже и реже.  
\- Твою же мать, Арти, - Имс налетел на Артура как ураган, терзая губы, шею, наваливаясь всем весом. Артур зашарил пальцами, пытаясь расстегнуть джинсы Имса.   
\- Сейчас, родной мой, сейчас, - Имс наклонился и взял в рот. Артур протяжно застонал и выгнулся ему навстречу, беспомощно цепляясь пальцами за траву. Имс сосал, глубоко заглатывая, пошло причмокивая, водил языком вверх-вниз, ритмично надрачивал себе. Артур подавался в жаркий, влажный рот и глухо, сладко стонал. Движение руки Имса ускорилось. Артур выгнулся в дугу и с криком «И-имс» кончил ему в рот. Глотая сперму, Имс жестко провел рукой по своему члену и кончил следом. Вытирая губы тыльной стороной ладони, он посмотрел на Артура и сумасшедше, совсем по-весеннему улыбнулся. Артур достал из заднего кармана носовой платок.  
\- Не понимаю, почему тебе все время удается уговорить меня на какие-то безумства.   
\- Ну, какое же это безумство, сладкий, мы даже не потрахались, - Имс вытер руку.   
\- Еще бы мы стали трахаться днем в Ботаническом саду!  
\- Придем сюда ночью? – Имс подмигнул. Артур закатил глаза:  
\- Нет, не придем, ночью тут совсем неромантично.   
Он встал, застегнулся и убрал фотоаппарат в рюкзак.   
\- Позволь тебя спросить, Имс, что ты собираешься делать с этими снимками?   
\- Конечно же, продам в пидорский журнальчик, - Имс притянул его к себе, провел рукой по спине, облапал задницу.  
\- Я так и подумал. Не забудь, половина гонорара моя  
\- Мы сказочно разбогатеем, милый, - Имс глубоко и жадно поцеловал Артура.   
\- А теперь час на сакуру, - Артур выпутался из объятий и закинул на плечо рюкзак.  
\- Артур, неугомонная тощая ты задница! Я думал, ты унялся, - всем своим видом выражая возмущение, Имс поплелся следом.  
\- Твой расчет был неверен, мистер Имс.  
\- Погоди же, есть у меня парочка способов, после которых ты уже точно не сможешь думать о своих ветках, - Имс хитро прищурился, глядя в затылок Артуру.   
\- Я действительно напуган и трепещу, мистер Имс. Встань вон у того дерева.  
\- О, дорогуша, решил переключиться с цветов на меня? Ну, давай поиграем в эту игру, - и Имс небрежно привалился к цветущей вишне.


End file.
